When Things Were Becoming Normal
by Box Person
Summary: Ten years is a long time. A lot has happened. Now fate gives me a third chance. In such a short time I guess. Third luck's the charm I hear. Hopefully what I heard is right. Julie. Rook. And how this mystery Trainee apparently. I'll play the game... for now.
1. Ben 1

-Ben-

Things have started becoming normal now. Almost twenty-eight now. So many things have changed, yet stayed the same. Earth became aware of aliens, obviously. Now Earth is now becoming a galactic pit stop. That meant, Humans and Aliens living in peace. Crime had gone down tremendously.

Because of that, not really much need for me. Anything that happens, the Plumbers send low level grunts to deal with it. So I've just been doing paperwork at the base. I was so engrossed in it, I didn't notice Grampa coming in. All I heard was the clearing of a throat to get my attention. I look up to see him smiling at me.

"Councilman Tennyson!" I shoot up instinctively and salutes him.

"Easy does it, Proby," he chuckles, "I'm here in personal time. Grampa would do just fine."

"Sorry Grampa," I go around the desk to hug him.

"You've grown in the last two years," he mentions in the hug.

I pull away, to say, "It's only been two years. I'm still the same."

"You've grown even more mature," he specifies. I just roll my eyes, "I remember the ten year old you, then the sixteen years old you. Then you now. So much growth. Now you're number one Trainer I hear."

"It's really the name that gives me the glory. The brains I've gotten from you and Gwen. I'm not really any better than any other Trainer."

"Do you show this much modesty in the field?" he looks at me with a playfully confused face.

"You think I want to look weak in front of Newbies?" I smile big.

"I'm glad you think so. I've brought you a Trainee," my face goes to shock. If he picked a Trainee, than that means the Trainee is beyond perfect.

"C'mon Grampa!" I whine, "You know that you always give me showboats. Besides, I thought this was a personal visit."

"It's a favour, Ben," he gives a different smile.

"Let me guess," I cross my arms, "New girlfriend has a son that is the top of his class and wants to be trained by the best on his first day out of the academy?"

"Yup."

"And if I don't train him, you're girlfriend will reign hell upon you?"

"Pretty much."

"Bring him in," I sigh.

"Take it easy on him, okay? Don't scare him off. He's actually a good one. Take him on a tour of the city."

"Yeah, yeah," I wave my hand, "Will you just bring him in already?" my grampa frowns and goes back to the door. It opens.

"You can come in now," he says. My grampa comes back in, followed by a Revonnahgander like Rook. He blushed hard the instant he saw me.

"Hello Magistrate Tennyson," he says salutes me nervously, "I-it is an-an honour to meet you, s-s-si-sir."

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Grampa asks him. His instant and truthful answer shocked all of us when he said it.

"He's cuter in person!" he blurts out. Instantly after, he claps his hands over his mouth. His face turned red under his blue fur. His eyes went wide before he turned to rush out the door.

Grampa followed him out, "Lula, Wait!" I stood there blushing. It wasn't too big of a known truth that I was bisexual. Only Gwen and Kevin know. Gramps probably picked up on it by now. So I took the compliment to heart. I knew that I couldn't let it be known now that I have an admirer.

I look at my left arm. My green hoodie covered up most of the Omnitrix, but I saw it working with my hand. My hand was glowing starts on a black starry canvas. The Stars slowly floated in random directions. I rolled up my sleeve to look at my forearm. More stars glittered there too. There was even a large green double helix stretching from my shoulder down to the back of my hand. The Omnitrix is now fully melded into my body. It has so many aliens now that I can easily morph back and forth between.

I looked at it, because I wanted to use Big Chill. My arm started to glow before it flashed. My body stretched into Big Chill. Using his phasing ability, I warp through the walls. As I do, I turn invisible so I don't scare anyone as I pass. One room caught my attention. I stopped to look at two human female cadets making out in a Storage Room. They were pressed against the glass shelves that held powerful weapons behind the glass.

I turn tangible and visible, "Aren't you two supposed to be watching these?" the girls yelped in surprise and stood at attention. Their clothes and hair were a little disshuffled from making out.

"We're actually supposed to be in our last training class of academy," one girl shamefully admits.

"Why would you tell him that?!" the other girl exploded.

"Because I'm not going to lie to a Magistrate!" the girl closed her eyes and held her stance, "I may be a troublemaker but I'm no liar."

"And I can respect that," I look to the girl who told the truth. She was a head taller than me and had glowing pink hair, "You, come with me," I blow ice over the other girl's foot, "Your girlfriend will get a pass from me. Since you wanted to lie, you can wait here for a while."

"That's Not Fair!" she flapped her arms. The ice wouldn't free her.

"She told the truth. You were willing to lie. What's fair is that I don't kick you out of the program. There is no "Senior Ditch Day" in the academy," I wave my hand over the scanner at the door and it opens.

I float out and the girl hesitantly follows, "Told you," she said to the girl. I smile a bit. The girl knew they would get caught, but I guess little Miss Horny didn't care.

"What is your room number?" I ask as the door closes behind us.

"Room 1099 dash B," she looks down as I morph back into my human form.

"Ah, Instructor Ghloroe. I see why you wanted to ditch his class. He still talks about his pet tortoise?"

"It's a hundred and fifty-seven now," she smiles a bit as we started walking.

"I had him when I went through the academy.' a few years back. Earth Species," I roll my eyes, "That's what he taught. He made humans seem so weak."

"Physically, we're weak," she says with confidence, "But our will is strong. Like our love. The girl back there," she blushed hard, "She's from Jupiter. Well, one of its moons anyways. She moved here a couple years back. The way we love, the way we will. It's unlike any other. Look at you. Ten time universe saviour."

"Will will endure. Especially those trying to go after Clock Work. People still want to time travel. I can, but I won't. I've home down that path before. Not fun. They may have will, but mind is stronger."

"Yet people still try to harm you," she states, "Even when they know who you are and what you're capable of. You can rule the universe, and yet you don't."

"Lady, I'm just spitfuck kid from Delaware who got lucky. The Omnitrix was supposed to go to my grandpa, but I found it first. Right place, right time," I shrug.

"And now you have an entire universe on your shoulders."

Her prodding started to annoy me. She was trying to get at something, "Can we talk about something other than depression? It's bumming me out," she falls silent as we approach an elevator.

I wave my left hand over a plumbers emblem to the right, 'Magistrate Tennyson', a machine responds after a beep, 'Where may I direct you?'

'This girl was helping me with transferring papers to another part of the building. It made her late for class. Can you take her to the tenth floor, please? B side," I pull out my badge from my back pocket, "Zone 9, Airlock District," her eyes grow wide at the name, "They're abandoned. Avoid the Northeast. I've heard some rumors about a cult. Haven't been any problems," I hand her the badge, "Allows you to be invisible from cameras. Allows you to access any room without the scan being logged. Be careful with it," I warn, "I can still monitor you."

"Why are you giving me something so powerful?" she looks down at the badge.

"You seem like you learn more by exploring. I know I did when I was still new to the Plumbers. Got me into a bit of trouble. But if you do get into a little sciff, show then the badge."

"Sweetness," she smiles and grips the badge.

"Now, off to your last day. I'll see you out in the field soon," I look back at the elevator, "Take her to class."

'I would be pleased to help the Chosen One!' the robot was actually happy. It freaked me out.

"Tell her instructor to add it fifteen percent to her final grade on account of me making her late," the girl looked at me shocked.

'Ad you wish,' the green doors slid open from the middle, 'Step on board!'

"Go," I beckon with my head at the elevator, "I hope you're not late in the future, Miss...?"

"Avala," she reaches out to shake hands.

"Sorry Miss Avala, I don't shake hands. It nothing personal. I just have had some real bad run ins with handshakes," I wave a hand at her.

"I'm sorry, Magistrate," she retracts her hand and bows. I smile and bows back. That got her to smile. She and I stood up. She waved before getting on the elevator. The doors close and I turn around to get back on my orginal mission.

Looking for the trainee.

Just my luck, he comes running around the corner. I shift into Bloxx and moves fast. I create a dome around him to trap him in, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," he shook in fear. I look down at him and smiled big.

"I'm glad you did. I usually don't get guys complimenting me," his fear went away instantly at my comment. His tail stopped shivering and hung low, close to his calves, "Grampa Max wants you to be my Trainee. So you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

"I think we can make that work," he rubs the back of his head as his tail happily wags. It's odd that he still had his tail. Odd enough for me to ask.

"I thought all Revonnahganders lost their tails during puberty," I start to break down the dome around him to morph back until my human form.

"I am a special case. I'm a rare few who actually kept their tails. It's very nice to have. Adds to balance," he wraps his tail around him to pet it. He smiles at the pride he has for his tail.

"I wish my human form had a tail," I stretch my mortal limbs to free them from the fatigue of changing.

"Why not focus on growing an Arachnichimp tail from the DNA in your Omnitrix?" that was actually an amazing idea that I haven't thought of yet.

"I guess I could do that," I do as he says and focuses on just the tail of Spider-Monkey. I felt something stretch out from my ass. I look back to see a purple tail struggling in my pants. I pull it out and it waves from side to side, "Holy shit! It actually worked!"

"I'm surprised it did. But you are Ben Ten. You can pretty much do anything at this point," he blushed a little.

"Ya know what, as your first mission," that got his attention, "You need to have yourself something from Mister Slurpies."

"Mister Slurpies?" he looked at me confused.

"It's my favorite water hole around my hometown," as I spoke, the center of my chest started to echo beeping. I was getting a call, "Hold that thought," I raise my left hand and the face of Grampa as a green hologram. He was a little winded, "You doing okay, Grampa?"

"I'm getting too old for this shit!" he pants, "Did you find the Rookie?"

"Yeah, I got him. We're going to go get smoothies and chili fries!" I cheer.

"You don't mind a rookie being a Revonnahgander, do ya?" I grumble at him, "Good. I know you and Rook didn't have the greatest separation."

"What happened?" Lula asked.

I close my hand into a fist to hang up on Grampa, "Nothing happened," I snort and heads for the exit of the Plumbers compound, "Let's go," anger and sadness gripped my heart. The memory of a love lost. It's been five years, but the pain is still there. Lula follows closer behind in silence.

We make it to a small elevator near the Admin offices. I scan my hand again and the elevator opens up. The alien face that I saw on the elevator, I thought I'd never see again, "Hello Ben," he soon clears his throat of the same that got caught in it.

"Hello Rook," I said with more anger than intended, "You made it back, I see."

"And you have another Revonnahgander alongside you," he looks at Lula like Lula food something wrong.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you," I get his attention back on me.

"I wish I could say likewise, Magistrate Tennyson," he sarcastically salutes me and walks down the hall. I watch him until he turns a corner. I scan my hand again to open the door back up.

As, I got in, Lula had to ask, "Past boyfriend?"

"Way above your rank and paygrade, Rookie!" I snip at him. He looked down in disappointment before getting on the elevator too, "Take me to Garage Four!" I command of the elevator.

'Well aren't you bossy?' the Ai poked it's fun

"Don't make me Upgrade you!" I hiss.

'Yes, Magistrate Tennyson,' the Ai started the elevator down.

After a few moments of silence, I sigh, "Not a past boyfriend, my past partner. We did have something, but one mission broke us. We thought we were going to be partners forever," I sigh in sadness again, "He saw one way, I saw another. That's where we ended."

"Is there a chance for you to work together again?" I frown even more.

"I wish. It ended with no one winning. The hardest part for me was losing a good friend. But, it is what will remain as is. At least I have a second change with a Revonnahgander," I give a small smile and a nudge.

He gives a smile back, "So, am I ever going to meet Gwendolyn and Kevin?" his question made me happy, "I have heard that you three are quite the team. I've even read some reports."

"Oh yeah! Kevin's our local Gearhead. There's nothing he can't fix. Hell, he upgraded the elevators. Programmed them to taunt me a lot. Gwen is his wife. She's my cousin, but we're more like brother-sister at this point. We're very close. She's our Lucky Girl."

"And you're just the lucky guy with the Omnitrix," he chuckles.

"Pretty much," I chuckle back. As we laughed, r elevator comes to a complete stop.

'Basement Floor Four,! the Ai opens the doors for us. Lula gasped when he saw all sorts of alien cars. They were all green and had designs of the Omnitrix on it. We step out and he takes in all thirty-two cars, "Do all of these belong to the Plumbers?"

"They actually all belong to me."

"You're kidding. And here I thought my mere four vehicles were something special," he goes to a car that was shaped like a tube, "What is the functionality of this one?"

"Made of the universe's strongest metals. It's a one seater, and it's for if I want to sneak around. But my favorite is this one," I lead him to the center of the room to the smallest car. It was a green and black Mini-Cooper.

He frowned a little, "This little thing?" he walks around it. Trying to believe how small it was, "You will feet crushed in this."

"It's indestructible. Nothing in this universe can damage it."

"Oh Cool!" he exclaims and presses his hands and face against the driver side window. I knew he was looking at four pedals on the floor and an Omnitrix ingrained into the steering wheel, "Omnitrix tech?"

"Yeah. A gift from Azmuth for hitting the halfway mark of unlocking the Omnitrix."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lula stands back up to look at me with wide eyes, "You're only halfway?"

"Yeah," I say with a tinge of sadness, "But it's whatever. Let's get to Mister Smoothies," Lula steps aside and goes around to the other side as I get in the car. He gets in and happily looks around, "I'm only doing paperwork today, so we'll just hang out for a bit. Hopefully we'll see some action."

"Hopefully there will be. I would like to see the Omnitrix in action," I smile at him as I shift into a Revannahgander under my clothes. My monkey tail puffed out to match Lula's, "Oh," he blushes and clears his throat, "I did not know you could do that."

"Shift into aliens?" I raise a brow, "I thought you knew that."

"Can we just go now?" he asked in a now irritated tone.

"Yes, we can," I say with the same attitude, "Relax, Rookie," I press my left hand on the Omnitrix insignia on the steering wheel. Two halves of a circle gate opened above us. I look up at a disk of sky. Nothing but blue.

When I take my hand off the wheel as wings started to slowly extend out from underneath the car. Each wing had three propellers sleepy starting to spin, "This thing can fly?"

"This thing can take on an entire Vaxasaurian fleet. I told you, this is a gift from Azmuth. So it's well thought-out," I press on the two outside pedals as I pull the wheel out closer to me, "Let's get to Mister Smoothies."


	2. Ben 2

-Ben-

We now had started flying towards the other side of town. I showed him different things about Bellwood. Mostly about the tunnels if underground alien communities. Like the main one, Undertown. He surprisingly heard of it. It was part of one of his assignments to touch up on about Earth.

"Bellwood is two cities that have learned to coexist," he looked down smiling at the humans and aliens walking along the sidewalks, "Your planet peacefully accepted aliens?"

"After word got out who I was, they cheered me for a few years. Then they just grew numb to it. When we introduced aliens, they just went along with it. Crime had dropped significantly since then. The only big things that had happened in the last five years, have been hit and runs. If the culprit is an alley normal police can't chase down, they call us. But we usually send grunts to handle it. I'm more of an emergency weapon. But at least I can travel the Galaxy at will."

"At least you have the Omnitrix," he sits back to look over at me, "The most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Sometimes I think about if I did go bad. Who could stop me? Especially now. I know the weaknesses of thousands of aliens. I can shapeshift into any of them and blend right in their colony."

"The Plumbers could stop you," he says in a concerned tone.

"Not really," I snort, "I know how to disable them first. Then go and conquer."

"Are you thinking of it now?"

"It's become a more regular thing."

"Just think of all that you worked for. Everything that hasn't happened yet," he blushed a little at a thought in his head.

"That's what keeps me on the good side. It's actually easier being a hero," a smile grows back on his face.

"So, tell me about yourself, Magistrate Tennyson."

I laugh a little, "Just call me Ben. Magistrate is for when we're in front of other officers. It's just you and me right now, Lula. We're getting some smoothies and food."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You forget who you're with. Just being with me gives you special status."

"Like going into a human restaurant as two Revannahganders?" he reminded me that I was still covered in blue fur.

"Yes, I am so sure," I groan and rolls my eyes, "Aliens can walk freely around here. There's even bills being passed for certain marriages," that seemed to have caught his attention. I saw his mind racing about something.

"Is that so?" he contemplates.

"Watcha thinkin' so hard about, buddy?" that question threw off his train of thought.

"Nothing in particular, Ben," slight nervousness started to set into him, "Let's just get back to talking about you."

"Well okay then," I raise a brow and goes back to focusing on the city racing underneath us. We had been flying for some time and was almost at Mister Smoothies, "I got the watch when I was ten. Grampa, Gwen, and I were camping. I had wandered off...," I told him a brief story. I was almost done when we had made it to the restaurant. When we land, I take a big breath. I had landed in a designated zone for me with the Galvan Emblem painted in the center of the square, "...and that's how Kevin landed the gig at the Auto Show."

"So Kevin was your friend at first, turned enemy then back to good, back to bad, and now good again?" I chuckle at his question.

"There's been a lot of ups and downs with him. But I'm glad that we've all grown from the past. Now he and I are like brothers. Well, we're in-laws. He's married to my cousin."

"I hear good things about Gwen. She's amazing at using her Anodite powers."

"I'm sure you and your squadrant have seen her battle feeds."

"She ruthless."

"But that's just when fighting. She's actually very chill. She's my cousin, but we're siblings at heart," I smile as I put the car into gear. The wings start to flatten and retract in under the car with ease, "Okay, let's go!"

We both got out of the car and we were instantly swarmed with fans. All girls. Some were my age, others were younger. They surrounded my car, wanting a picture or an autograph. Because of the commotion, Lula leans in close to be, "Quite the fan base you have, Ben."

"Yeah, one drawback about coming here in broad daylight. I can't just get a smoothie," I then have an idea. I smile and raises my arms to turn them into Diamond Head's arms. I use my powers to make one tennis sizes ball of crystal. I choose which I think is the youngest one and hands it to her, "That's actually quite valuable. A peice of the Omnitrix, in the palm of your hands."

All the girls surround her to Ooh and Awe in jealousy. That distracted them long enough for me to walk passed them. Lula quickly followed. We enter the store and thankfully it was slow on the inside.

Two people were in line ahead of us. As we get in line, I scan the area with the best spot to sit at. It was a booth at the back, behind a girl, "I've never had human food before," I groan at the realization, "What's the problem?"

"Human food has a fattier content than Revannahgander food. So you're going to bed to get used to it. For you, start with the nachos. I'm getting my usual. On your own time, you may wanna brush up on Earth cuisine."

"I may just have to do that," the guy in front of us was now up next to order.

"I'll help you try and blend in more."

"Blend in more?" he looks at me.

"When you get home, lose the suit. Come in, in just regular civilian clothes."

"Where would I hold my gun?"

"I'll get you one when you come in tomorrow. Still bring your badge obviously."

"Of course."

"I can help who's next," I smile at the familiar voice.

I look straight ahead to look at a green haired girl. Her skin was bronzed and her red pupils stood out even more, "Hello, Xei (zee•ey)," I smile.

"Coming again?" she says sarcastically, "When will you ever grow tired of this place?"

"When I can go back to losing to you in combat practice. You're good enough to be a full Plumber. No need to be just in the reserves."

"I still have a life ya know," she then scans Lula, "What's up with the pup?"

"He's a Newbie Grampa wanted me to take under my wing. I know that old man had something up his sleeve. This kid is important to someone."

"I can tell that there kid doesn't even know," she leans over on the counter.

"Don't worry, his ignorance amuses me."

"You do know that I'm right here," he states. We start laughing hard, "What?"

"Earth is going to hit you hard, Newbie."

"You're on reserves. I'm a full Plumber," get says with agitation.

"I've been in the reserves for ten years. I've still seen three wars, and have been in countless sting operations. I stopped so I could have a life with my family. I'm a Trainer in my spare time. So, I can have all the right to call you a Newbie. You have the status, but I still have more authority than you."

"Oh, I am really sorry," he said shamefully, "I didn't know."

"Because you're a rookie," I smile, "This Chimera is very badass," I point my thumb at her.

"A Chimera?" Lula scans her quickly, "She does not look alien."

"It's because of the mask she's wearing. It's a hologram to make her look human. Otherwise, she's just an eight foot Davy Jones."

"That's it," she points a finger at me, "Tonight, Tennyson. I get off at five. Eight o'clock, meet me at the arena. I'm gonna kick your ass. Bring your dog friend with you so he can fly your bones to the morgue."

"You're on. But hopefully you're at least smart enough to do your job and take my order."

"At least I worked hard in the academy."

"And look where it got you. Taking orders from your superior," I laugh.

"Only by an hour, Tenny," she snorts, "And that's because Vilgax made my species look bad. So convincing that guard the first day took time."

"I don't hold your race against you. In6 only upset that you didn't ring up nachos on my order."

"You're asking for it aren't you, Tenny?"

"Don't call me, Tenny."

"Shut me up in the arena," she presses a few buttons on her screen, "Two smoothies, fries, nachos. Twenty-two o'four."

I pull out my wallet from my back right pocket and pulls out a twenty and a five, "Lula, this is one of many kinds of Earth currencies. Here, it's American. Like all worlds, there's increments of the money. I'm using a twenty and a five to pay for the twenty two dollars," I explain then hands Xei the money.

"And I'll be handing him back two ones and ninety-four cents in change," he smiles.

"So does that mean the transaction is complete? I do not see the food," he looks around at the counters.

"The food will still take a few minutes to make. So let's go sit down," I take him to the booth I saw earlier. I sat with my back to the girl, so I could see the entrance and most of the store. He sits across from me.

"So when you thought you lost your cousin the first time to the Wildvines," he brings up that old memory I told him for some reason.

"The I knew the more I used the Omnitrix, the closer it brought to the end of the universe. But in that moment, I couldn't care less. She was my sister then. And she's my sister now. We've fought at each other's side when all chances were dashed out the window. With her quick thinking and the Omnitrix, we've gotten through to live another day. Some days I think that she should have been the one gifted with the Omnitrix."

"Why not give it to her?"

"At first, my answer would have been: to not give up the power. Then the Omnitrix merged with my body to the point of no return. Even Azmuth can't fix it at this point. The only way to get it, is to kill me," I shift back into my human form and takes off my hoodie. My left arm was all stars with the usual green double helix snaking its way up and around my arm. I knew it stopped to my shoulder to meet a Galvan Emblem. The back of my left hand showed a smaller Galvan Emblem where the double helix meets, "It's my entire left arm. Good luck with killing me though. I have access to over ten thousand aliens now. I've memorized almost all of them."

"That must have taken some time to remember," his smile grows when I shift back into a Revannahgander as he spoke.

"It did," I smile, "But it was well worth it. I just figure that I have the damn thing, might as well get to know it."

"That's probably why it merged with you even more. You're becoming closer."

"You think it's alive?" the thought was a good one.

"It holds all that DNA. For me, it just feels like it's a Symbiote."

"I may have to go inside to see if this thing has a brain. I mean, I know it does. But I have to know if it's alive," that's when the first of many short rumbles hit the restaurant. They were large heavy footsteps that grew closer and closer.

"I know those footsteps," Xei groaned in agitation, "Please don't break my store, Ben," she says to me as I got out of my seat, "I'll call Control. Leave me Junior."

"Yeah, I got it," I told her as I started to run out the store. When I got out, I looked left in the direction of the footsteps. A Kaiju was getting closer to the city. It had come out of nowhere. I would have seen that on the flight in. Which means someone sent it at the right time.

Evacuation sirens started to blare over the city. Like the people weren't already evacuating. The green and purple dragon like alien, slowly made it's way towards me. The only alien that I know that can match it's size, is going to cause so much damage when it fights. But if I don't do anything, it will destroy the entire city.

With just a thought, my body starts to grow at a rapid pace. Three horns popped out of my head as my body turns into white armor, "I guess a taste of a Way Big ass kicking is in order," I growl in my now low booming voice.

'The Bearer of the Omnitrix," I heard whispered in my head, 'Master of the Universe,' the beast stopped in its tracks and seemed to cower back in fear, 'Too Strong!' I wince at the shrieking voice in my head. That's when I realized that it was the Kaiju talking in my head, 'Kill me quickly.'

"Or, we can figure out how to get you back home," I tell it.

"My home is galaxies away. I'm nothing but a slave now."

"I work with the Plumbers. I'm sure they can get you home."

'Many people made false promises. I was here to just cause damage then go back to my cell. Now you're here. Kill me, please?'

"What for? In my book, you haven't don't anything wrong yet, except scare the locals and knock over a few empty buildings."

'I no longer want to live as a slave. My master would kill my planet if I ever tried to return. Without my home, I'm nothing.'

"What's your name?"

'Reno.'

"Wait! Seriously? Reno?" the creature nods, "Where do you come from?"

'H'Uluur Bay-West.'

"I will send word back to your people. So they have some closer. They'll be sad, but they'll know why at least. I will even install a Plumber's Guard near your home for just in case that guy wants to get angry."

'Thank you, Benjamin Tennyson," I only could closer my eyes to try and stop the tears. I cross my forearms in a T-shape. Soon after, a blast of pure energy shot out from the center of the cross-section. The beast shrieked with it's voice in my head and it's voice for everyone to hear. He puffed up before exploding his guts all over place.

I take a step back to take in the explosion. Suicide by cop. That was his only saving grace. I shrink back down as alien goop fell off of me. Once in human form, I sat down where I stood. Which happen to be in the middle of the street. I needed a second to process what had just happened. Especially at the rate that it happened.

I looked up where a Kaiju once stood. A beast that stood hundreds of feet high. I even stood eye to eye with it just in the last few of it's moments. And then it's scream. I shivered at the echo of it in my head.

So lost inside my head, I didn't take much notice of the time lapse. Plumbers had started swarming the area. I heard echoed cries for my name. A still new, but familiar face dropped down to mine, "Ben!" Lula shook my shoulders; shaking me out of my daze, "Ben! What is wrong?"

"He asked for it," is all I could muster, "He just... asked for it."

"For what?" he already knew the answer.

"He lived as a slave and he preferred death over what how he was living. An innocent still begging for death. Does that mean I saved him, by killing him?"

"That's something that you would have to tell the other Plumbers. They would want to know what happened."

"Tell them the truth," I how agitated Not wanting to actually tell what had just happened. It was all still too fresh, "A big nasty alien came through and I stopped it. Case closed."

"But that is only partial truth."

"We're not lying. That's the order. Don't like it, turn in your badge now," I stand up and turns into Big Chill, "I'm going to need to chill out," I say in a raspy voice before turning invisible.

"Ben! Wait!" I wait before flying off. He thought I left already, "I worked all my life to meet you," a tear beaded in his eye, "It is against the code to not give the full truth. But if my badge is the cost for it," he pulls it out and sets it down gently on the ground, "Then so be it."

My eyes go wide with shock. This kid really is willing to give up his dream to stand for his dream. I turn visible again, "No need to do that. I'll stay," I shift into Revannahgander form, "I'll stay to answer," his willingness to let his dream go, gouged a hole in my heart of love for him.

"You heard what I said?"

"Anyone willing to already give up on their dream, to secure integrity, warrants me to want to do the same," he and I smile at each other for a few seconds before a Magistrate came up to us.

"Magistrate Tennyson," he dips his chin. He was human. Or appeared to be. He stood six foot, brown hair and eyes. Normal looking guy. It was clear on his face that he wanted to ask questions without an audience.

"Why don't you go help the Clean Crew set up?" Lula knew that it was his dismissal. He saluted and walks off, "I know the procedure, Dice" I wave him off, "Yeah, big Kaiju. I turned into Way Big and that's when it asked for me to kill it."

"It did?" Dice looked at me with shock.

"Yeah, it's master was forcing it to do horrible things otherwise, it's family would be killed. It saw me and asked for death. He said that it was the only way to be free."

"Did he tell you who his master is?"

"I don't think he was in the mood to tell me. I knew that if I pressed it, he would think that it would somehow harm his family even more so."

"Will you be okay?"

"Not really. You should have heard his voice. He was so ready to die. To pay for things he had done to protect his family."

"Why would someone send him here?"

"I dunno," I shrug as I shift into Big Chill, "But for a day or two, I'm gonna need some time. This one," I sigh a frosted breath, "This one cut deep for some reason. Tell the Revannahgander to not scratch my ride."

He looks to his left and widens his eyes. I look over to see four Revannahganders all taking to each other now. The smallest one I knew was Lula. Their species doesn't fully mature until almost fifty in human years. He's only twenty something I'm guessing. Still a pup, "Uh, which one."

"The smallest one," I smile at his back. He laughed at something another said. I wind up just staring at him for a moment. I couldn't believe fate was doing this to me again. Apparently only a Revannahgander can make me happy.

That's when, Lula decided to look my way. He and I locked eyes before I whipped around out of embarrassment. I also needed to hide my blush. I look back over my shoulder to see that he had turned around too. He seemed to have shrunk down a bit to hide his embarrassment from the others.

One of the others noticed and said something to him. He then looked back at me and smiled big. The bigger Revannahgander then hooked his arm over Lula's shoulders to laugh. He spoke in a loud laughter, in a dialect I couldn't understand. He then turns to face me and yells something in his native tongue. That's when Lula punced him in the gut and swore at him in the same tongue. I didn't have to know the language to know how swearing is said.

All the Revannahganders laughed along with doubled over Revannahgander. He just stood there in embarrassment before running off. They were laughing still and that made me a little bit pissed off. So, I turn invisible and silently flies over their heads. I spray them with a jet of gas that froze them. I left their heads free so they could breath.

"Who's laughing now?" I laugh at them as I turn visible again.

"He always wanted to be a Plumber. Then found out about you. I've never seen a pup so in love," one chuckled.

"Wait, you guys don't care that he's gay?" I ask.

"You don't care that he knots about thoughts about you?" I blush at the thought.

"That's different."

"We're Southerners," the one frozen on the far left says, "At least a quarter of the population is what you humans call, 'Bisexual'. It's always been a thing for us. I mean, look at Gruk over there," he looks over at one Revannahgander with the most fur on his face, "He's married to a male Anodite."

"So why poke your fun?" I cock my head sideways.

"Because it's always cute when pups find their mates."

"Wait! Hold Up!" I put my hand up in surrenderance and lands in front of them, "I've had a Revannahgander boyfriend in the past."

"If he was your mate, he would have made his mark by now. Otherwise you were just a temporary love."

"And how do you know that he chose me?"

"You have the Omnitrix. Shapeshift into one of us and use your nose. If you can smell it, no matter the smell, you'll know it. And when you know it, you'll know."

"You can smell it?"

"We can't. It's only for the mate. I've been around, so I've seen a thing or two."

"What if I don't have the same feelings for him?"

"We may be Southern Revannahganders. Wreckless may be in our vocabulary, but we are hardly wrong. So it's safe to say that in get a short time, you two clicked. The way he came to your aid once the other Plumbers got here. The look in his eyes."

"I think that you guys are just pulling my leg," they weren't. Their words spoke to me on a deeper level, I just didn't want to admit that I might have feelings for this Rookie.

"We don't pull any legs. We are frozen in ice," I sigh and shakes my head before taking off. They called after me to free them, but I didn't care enough to. My mind decided to find Lula now.


	3. Ben 3

Ben Ten: Chapter 3

-Ben-

Now, I was getting upset. It had been five minutes and I still hadn't found Lula. He went on foot and I'm flying over the city. I should have seen him by now. At this rate, I descend quickly. I shift from Big Chill to Wildmutt. I land hard on the ground and only sees in thermals.

I used my enhanced sense of smell to smell for Lula. A feint whiff of him caught my nose; directing it eastwards. I launch myself forward into a dead sprint. Using my strength and agility, I scaled walls, and jumped from building to building.

When I got closer to the source of the smell I use my thermal vision to start looking through the small buildings of the city. One abandoned factory sat close to the edge of town. Is where the smell was coming from. I see one humanoid being sitting out on the ledge of a balcony. The railings had fallen away.

I jump one last warehouse to land hard on the roof of the abandoned warehouse. After I landed, I shift into my Revannahgander form before sliding down the roof and landing on the balcony. I sat down next to Lula, "First of all: How did you get here so fast?"

"Nothing special really," static charge started to erupt from underneath his fur, "I've channeled my electricity to give me super speed. I waited until I was clear of everyone."

"That's wicked cool! How come you didn't tell me about this?"

He sighs, "It's just another part of me that I've always been shamed for having," he lifts his legs to hug his knees.

I hug my knees with him, "After Julie and I officially broke up, Rook was there only one there for me really. It was because we worked together as partners. We fell in love," I smile at the memories that flashed through my head, "But it didn't last. You have honour, like Rook does. Like all your people do. He was the stuck up bookworm and I was the free flowing spirit. Telling my parents about my first boyfriend. That sent them for a loop. I can't imagine how you must feel to be shamed for so long."

"Even in the academy, the other Plumbers would pick their fun."

I smile big, "You give me all their names, and we'll get back at them."

"What about the guys that bullied me earlier?"

"I already got them. They explained why they were picking on you," he and I both blush. Then that's when it hit me. A strong pungent smell hit my nose, "Holy Shit!" I cover my nose with both hands, "What the hell man?"

"What is it?" he looks at me scared.

"Did you just shit your pants?"

"I don't know what shit is," he cocks his head sideways.

"You are smelling horrible," then it hit us at the same time. We both blush and instantly looks forward. I knew I was blushing hard. We sat now in silence.

After another moment, he cleared his throat, "Like any species, I'm guessing there is a courtship duration."

"Depends a lot with humans. There could be love at first sight, or the right guy or girl could spend years trying to win over the other."

"Oh," his voice was a little sad.

"Don't worry," I place my hand on his, "We'll just see where it goes."

We look at each other with smiles, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Now you've gotta tell me about this electricity power."

That made him sad again, "Never knew my real father. Mom died when I was very young. My aunt and uncle raised me. They knew the gift I had was amazing, they just hated being reminded where it came from. Simmering happened with my parents that I don't know. All I know is that I got my power from one of them. Don't ask about trying to track down information about my family. I've looked. They've somehow sealed the records and no one knows how to unlock them."

"I'll figure something out," I say, "But if your aunt and uncle kept it from you, done be surprised at the answers to why. It's hard to accept certain truths. Your parents could be one of them."

"I know they could be, but it's worth knowing."

"Then we'll find it together. Any other powers I should know about?"

"No," he sighs. Talking about his parents really bummed him out, "It's just the electricity."

"With me, you don't have to hide your powers. I know what it's like to hide my powers. Knowing that I could help more if people knew was always aggravating. But after my secret was out, I felt free. It's like you with being gay. It's out now. You just have to accept the freedom. Own it. Those guys in the academy weren't secure enough in their own lives, so they take it out on someone who is trying to be secure with theirs."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he gives a small smile.

"It's what I'm here for," I look out at the plains that met the edge of the town. The day was a few hours from evening, "Wanna go try again with Mister Smoothy's?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I think I may just go back to base. Grab an assignment," he was really bummed about talking about his parents.

"Or we could roam the town until shift change."

"I'd rather do an assignment," he stands from his seat and looks down from the balcony.

I stand too, "Well okay then. You go do that."

"Want to use my car?"

"I'll just run. I don't know how to work Earth cars anyways.

"You know how a Glugtuck drives, right?" he nods, "It's the same exact process. Since mine is newer, the clutches are a little more sensitive. So keep it easy on the clutches. The thing is indestructible. If you take off man," I chuckle as I reach into my pocket for my keys, "You're going to go."

"But what about the flying aspect of the car though?" he points out.

"That's other parts that won't affect you driving. Otherwise, just drive it like a Glugtuck. It's the same pedals. It's all you need is the car."

"Where will you be going?"

"Around," I shrug, "I just need to clear my head as well."

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asks, ready to leave.

"Yeah, you will. I'll be in my office," he dips his chin before jumping off the balcony. As he fell, his body started to exhaust electricity. He does a back goop before landing on all fours. His electricity makes him glow until he blasts into a super speed run. A trail of electricity followed him off back towards Mister Smoothy's.

I knew how exactly how to calm my nerves. It's why I wanted to go Big Chill. The form I shift into. I open my wings and flaps them hard to take off quickly. I head towards downtown. Time for a hero to collect a certain reward.

-Gwen-

I was sitting co-pilot with Kevin in a cockpit. I was a little upset that he took a surprise mission at the last second, "It was in its way to Earth anyways," he says, "We were going there anyways. Free ride and we get paid. All we're doing is transporting a huge ass diamond. If someone tries to rob us, we know how to beat them," that was his argument. He isn't wrong, but I was just so tired from the Auto Show. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed as soon as possible.

"Ya know, the whole silent treatment is good and all," Kevin said after the last few hours of silence, "But at this point..."

"I'm just tired Kevin," I sigh and crosses my arms.

"You go sleep in the Captain's Cot," he suggests and points back with a thumb.

"We're on a job now apparently," I look at him, "So I have to stay awake."

"You also didn't have to come. The plane was ready to leave for home. Could have rested along the way."

"Yeah, but I know you. You'll land and try to make an extra quick buck. I don't want to go to sleep to an empty bed. So it'll just be easier to do the job and hurry you home."

"Aw Man!" he laughs, "You horny little Anodite."

I blush hard, "It's not what you think Kevin."

"I've got this new rubber sample from Azmuth that's pretty plyable. We're gonna have fun with that when we get home. We're almost at the Solar System now."

"Can this thing go any faster?"

"Gwen, this an undercover delivery truck. These things don't even hit a six on speed. It's going to be like another day or so until we get there. Besides, Ben would want to see you."

"Did you just say a day?" he nods, "Fuck me. We'll have to steer in shifts. And I wouldn't want Ben to know I'm back. I just want to relax for a couple days before meeting people," that's when my mind cramped and I yelp in pain.

"You okay?" Kevin looked over at me in fear. I grip my head and closes my eyes as a vision starts in my head. I see us landing on Earth. A blizzard had struck the docking station. A huge Necrofriggian comes in and takes the diamond, "Gwen!" Kevin's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Ah!" I still had a brain cramp. The energy from the vision felt so familiar. So at home and at peace. It was like I knew the alien. Then it hit me, "Ben's going to try and steal there diamond," I gasp.

"Of course he is," Kevin rolls his eyes, "The largest diamond in the known galaxy and of course Ben has to have it."

"Wait, you're just believing me."

"You're magic. If a vision came to you and your tell me that kind of accusation; I'd shit myself if I disagreed with you. I'm an Asshole mechanic, not an Anodite magician. Magic is not within my realm of things to do. On top of that, you've never really steered me wrong. And this is Ben here. The most powerful being in the universe because of the Omnitrix. Why wouldn't he try and pull something off like stealing the diamond. I would suggest going to another dock, but he'll wind up figuring it out because of his status. Either way it goes, were just going to have to fight him."

I agreed with him. Like, holy shit, "I some times forget how smart you are Kevin."

"Yeah, me too. It sucks being an intelligent idiot."

"Why not just be an idiotic intellect?" I giggle.

"That would be you actually," I punch him in the arm, "Ow! What the fuck?! I'm driving here!" he rubs his arm.

"We're in space dumbass. There's no traffic for light-years. And that will teach you to mess with me, Overrated Osmosian."

"You and I have a day together. Prepare yourself."

"There are other guards. Don't make me have them kick your ass. They're trained to take down aliens."

"Every Plumber is. And I'm one of the best. So they can have their luck if they've got the drains for it."

"Plumber joke. Funny," I shake my head.

"So what are we going to do about Ben? We know Ben, but he still has the Omnitrix. He still poses a real threat."

"Well he's going to do the job as a Necrofriggian."

"Big Chill?" that caught his attention, "Makes sense. We should warn the base."

"You just said that Ben is a threat. He's a trouble maker. So he knows how to avoid being caught. He also has worldwide access to any base in the world. Access to pretty much anything. And if he can't gain access, he has Grey Matter and Upgrade."

"Not including a few Kaiju Levels like Way Big. It's hard to believe there's something bigger than him," that sent a chill down both our spines.

"Shi'lores," both of us shiver and groan in disgust. They are so powerful, "Having to go to that place once. I feel so small."

"Puts things in perspective," Kevin and I shared the same memory of going to the behemoth of the planet. It holds millions of Shi'lores and going there proved that humans really aren't the center of the universe. We went to the planet for their first anniversary of starting a Plumber's Post out there. Of course, the first class of Cadets were those Kaijus. So the base obviously was built for them, "They're an intellectual planet," Kevin said grimly, "If they wanted, they could take the galaxy. They're huge, so that means it would take a lot to bring them down."

"And if Ben turned into one of them...," I sigh.

"It'll be a shit show for planet Earth. I know we don't have the power to survive," he then adds, "But what if something evil got Ben's mind? Like a virus or something. Wouldn't be the first attempt."

-Lula-

Instead of helping with paperwork, I've I got to the base, I was assigned clerk duties. One of the Sergeants said that the usual guy was out. He read my file and said that he likes that fact that I excelled at filing paperwork in the academy. He wanted me to spend the evening organizing the file room.

My ability to remember everything I read has been a huge help. I have all the laws memorized. A feat few people actually have. So to work I go. Officers dropped off paperwork on cases for me to tuck away. A good portion of my time had been spent covering important documents from paper to electronic. Just so the records are kept in a safer form.

Time slipped itself through the cracks. I was reading a certain report about a Revannahgander Raid gone bad. Thirteen officers went, only two came back. My heart sank with sadness. My mind was brought out of it's intense focus, by the slapping of papers hitting the counter. I look up to see Officer Ghunda, a male Galvanic Mechamorph.

"First day on the job and you're already staying late?" he asks.

I inhale sharply before I yawn,. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine. Don't wear yourself out too quickly kid," he says.

"I'll keep that in mind," I yawn again, "Just let me finish, and I'll be on my way."

"No kid," he shakes his head, "Go home. I'll finish up here. You've done quite a bit of work in only a day. That usually would take weeks to reorganize. Besides, you have another fun filled day with Magistrate Tennyson tomorrow. Learn well. That human has been through more than you know."

"Yes Magistrate," I salute him, wondering why he had to give me a warning.

I then take my leave.


End file.
